Harry Potter
by Jessica15
Summary: life after 8th year


Harry Potter  
  
It was almost time for Harry and Hermione's graduation. Harry and Hermione had been dating for two years now and were a little upset about having to leave the school and each other. Harry had bought a special ring and had decided to ask Hermione to marry him at the end of the ceremony. When the ceremonies ended and Harry made his proposal Hermione was extremely excited that she just screamed YES!!!!!!!!!. They got married at the school and invited all of their friends from Gryffindor. The party had all kinds of treats that Ron would have loved. You must have noticed that I so far did not mention Ron at all. You see in their sixth year Ron had another accidental encounter with Aragog and the womping willow tree and died of too much loss of blood. Both were very upset at the lost of their best friend and that is when they got closer. Harry and Hermione moved to a small cottage like house near the water where many witches and wizards lived. After two years they had a son and named him Ron after Ron. Two years after Ron's birth they had a daughter and named her Fluer. When Ron received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts Hermione was thrilled. She told him that he would make great friends and have a wonderful time. As Harry was reading the letter he noticed the signature of his least favorite teacher Professor Severus Snape. He showed Hermione and they both wondered why he was still working as a potions teacher at Hogwarts since he always wanted to teach dark arts. Now to Ron's great suprise he got to go and buy a wand, an owl, a cauldron and some robes. Fluer became very jealous and asked when she would be going to Hogwarts. Hermione told her in two years. It was finally time to board the Hogwarts express. Ron got a seat next to a girl named Maldres and two boys named Crape and Gling . These kids soon became best friends. Ron was doing well in every class accept potions. This came as no suprise to Hermione and Harry. As we all well know Snape hates all Gryffindor students. Especial ones with the last name as potter. Every day Ron regretted when it was time for potions. As to nobody's suprise so did all the other Gryffindors. Also to make the class worst they had to share the class with Slytherin . Finally it was near the end of the year and it was time for the end of the year exams. Ron unlike the rest of his friends was no at all worried except for his potions final. He, like Harry, had not learned much do to the fact that he barely paid any attention in class. Maldres was not worried and passed all of her tests with a high score. She had been studying all year. Ron passed all his exams accept potions which he failed. At the end of the year banquet the house cup was awarded. Huffelpuff became 4th , Ravenclaw 3rd , Slytherin 2nd, and Gryffindor 1st . When Ron returned he could not wait to go back to Hogwarts. He bragged at how he passed almost all his tests and that he got to go to Hogwarts next year and Fluer did not. During summer vacation they attended a Quidditch game and had a lot of fun. At the game Harry saw Neville Longbottom , Fred and George, Percy and Ginny. Neville worked at Hogwarts as the caretaker since Filch had died in their 6th year since Harry had accidental killed miss Noris by levitating a club on top of her. Fred and George had used the money Harry had given them and opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Percy had given up his work at the ministry of magic and had gone to work as the owner of Gringotts . They all had a very fun filled reunion. Of course they all wished that Ron Weasley would have been their. Ron's second year at Hogwarts was much like the first and the end of the year exam's had the same results. When Ron returned on the Hogwarts Express .His parents and jealous Fluer were waiting for him. This summer Harry got Ron a broomstick and started teaching him Quidditch. It was two weeks before school started and the Potter family went to Diagon Alley to buy Fluer her school books and supplies. Fluer kept on asking Harry to buy a broomstick, as Hermione tried to explain to her first years weren't allowed to have broomsticks. As they were walking through Diagon Alley Ron informed his dad that Hogwarts had been shortened from 7 years to 4years because they had begun a 3 year nursery school. Fluer could not wait to meet her new teachers and classmates. She also wondered if she would make Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was the house for wimpy children and Fluer hoped she would not be in it. The day finally arrived when the train was leaving. They arrived 30 minutes earlier and helped Fluer onto the train. As Harry was walking back to Kings Cross Station he bumped into a small girl wearing a wizards hat and holding a wand. He quickly apologize but than wished he had not. For coming right towards him was what seemed to be a 22 year old Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned around to see what was taking Harry so long and saw Malfoy. She was so shocked that she dropped her bag of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans and than said Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,? And walked over to Harry. Well what do you know. It's Potter and Granger . I guess it's a reunion (from behind Malfoy stepped out ( Crabbe and Goyle ) . Well Potter I though you could sink no lower. Marrying a mudblood and also being friends with the Weasleys. Come on Flariz time to get on the train. See you later Potter, Granger. Harry : who knew we would see Malfoy here. This year at Hogwarts however, something weird was happening. Students where mysteriously vanishing without a trace in sight. At the same time of the vanishing's Maldres and Ron were dating. One day as Ron was walking on the school grounds he saw a man grab a small girl and take her into the forest. Ron ran after the man and soon found out the girl was Fluer. He ran into the school and asked to speak with headmaster Mgonagal what had happened . Mgonagal noticed the similarities between Harry and Ron. That night Ron took Harry's invisibility cloak and went into the dark forest. As he was searching he found a set of footprints and followed them . So he reached a small trap door which he opened and fell down a long slide and landed on top of a small couch. There he found his sister and the 3 other missing children petrified . Soon he heard someone coming. Ron ran and hid behind the couch. When the man landed on the couch Ron noticed him as Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. He did not know what to do. Than it hit him that when Voldemort went to sleep he would drag the bodies out the front door and back to school. Shockingly he was able to do so and carried the bodies back to school. Where they had extra mandrake juice. Soon all the students were back to normal. And just in time for end of the year exams.( which were canceled.) When Fluer and Ron arrived at Kings Cross Station , Ron told Harry and Hermione what had happened. It reminded them of their second year at Hogwarts with the Basilisk. Because of Ron's good grades and heroism he was allowed to graduate one year early. Over the summer he got a job in the ministry of magic, and Fluer got his room. That summer Hermione took Fluer to her second Quidditch game. Fluer wanted to become a seeker for Gryffindor since that was her house. It was once again time to board the train. As the family said their good-bye's Fluer bumped into her friend Hermosa and they boarded the train together. The second year nothing new happened accept that the 4 students that got the highest scores in their houses would be allowed to skip one year and go straight to the next.( example from 1st year to 2nd.) All the students tried real hard on the tests but the 4 students were Fluer Potter, Flariz Malfoy , Fawkes Dingeloy, Cho Flakilin. So next year these 4 students will be graduating Hogwarts. When Fluer told her parents they were very proud of her. As a gift they bought her a new broomstick for playing Quidditch since she had made the house team. Now she began reading her school books and reminded Harry of Hermione. By the end of summer vacation Fluer had memorized and learned every spell in all of her new schoolbooks. Hermione was very proud of her young daughter. Even more proud than she was when Ron graduated.. In their last year at Hogwarts they had a lot more work than before. They to memorize all the potions, spells, transfigurations, and the history of Hogwarts. Fluer though it was a lot of work but did it anyway's . At the first Quidditch game Fluer was very nervous. It was her first time playing the Gryffindor Quidditch team seeker. The game was against Slytherin and the score was tied at 50 points. Suddenly Fluer saw the golden snitch while the other seeker was talking to a girl in the crowd. She chased the snitch for ten minutes and then finally fell in front of it and caught it. This was the first and final Quidditch game of the season. Now it began the studying for the finals. It was about two months earlier than the tests and Fluer spent all her free periods in the library studying. She practiced spells, did potions and read the history books over and over again. Until finally two days before the test she had everything memorized and was not at all worried. Unlike all of the other students in the school she was prepared. That is why she became the top student in the school. At graduation she received many awards that would help her in life.  
  
When she returned home she was shocked to findout that Ron had had and accident at the ministry and was awfully hurt. He had to stay in the hospital for one week since he needed his bones grown back. Harry felt bad for Ron knowing how bad the skele-grow tasted and how painful it was. When one week passed he was as good as new and went and got married to Maldres . Unfortunately they both got killed by a band of thieves using the killing curse. Fluer went and became a famous Quidditch seeker just like Harry had become for 6 years before he retired. Harry and Hermione attended all of her games for 15 years. At 33 she retired and became a Hogwarts teacher for transfiguration and married the new Hogwarts potions teacher professor Fawkes Dingeloy of Ravenclaw. They had 3 children who all tragically died in a car crash. Harry and Hermione died 45 years later.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
